His Alice
by Molly1002
Summary: This is my version of what SHOULD have happened at the end of Alice In Wonderland  2010 ! R&R! AlicexTarrant/Talice/Halice/AlicexHatter.


Oh hello my dear readers! -**cough-** nobody -cough- It has been months since I posted anything so I decide to post a little story for Valentines day! And the first AlicexTarrant/Talice Fanfic of mine! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did I would have made Alice stay and live happily ever after with Hatter :3 and I don't own Almost Alice either...boohoo.

* * *

"Oh frabjious day! Callooh!" The hatter yelled happily as he began to futterwacken, vigorously.

"What is he doing?" Alice said laughing.

"Futterwacken!" The smiling cat said.

Alice watched amazed at the mad dance, oh how she wish she could only do half of it! She watched as Tarrant started to slowly get closer to her as the dance progressed, she stepped back in order to not cause a collision but before she could step away the dance ended and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She kissed him back.

The White Queen smiled at the two as she turned and headed to the beheaded Jabberwocky. Pulling a vile from her pocket she held it under the Jabberwocky's still bleeding neck and let it's purple blood slowly drip into the vile until it was full.

Turning and seeing Alice was no longer occupied she turned to Alice and smiled as she offered the Jabberwocky blood to her.

"Blood of the Jabberwocky, You have our ever lasting gratitude on your efforts on our behalf" She said as she gave her a warm smile.

"Will this take me home?" Alice asked looking at the purple liquid in the vile.

"If that is what you choose..." She said giving her a grateful smile.

"Drink." She instructed her as she turned to join the others.

Alice opened the vile and lifted it to her lips.

"Don't, Stay!" She heard the Hatter say as she lowered the vile and turned to face the hatter.

"What an idea, a crazy, mad, wonderful idea!" She said giving him a smile.

A little glimpse of hope sprang up inside the Hatter, but his joy was cut short as he saw a frown slowly slip onto Alice's face.

"But I can't..." She said frowning. She wished she could stay in Underland, a world of nonsense and nothing "proper"!

"There are questions I have to answer, things I have to do..." She said frowning. Tho the answer to the questions were already quite obvious when she fled away from the gazebo.

She saw a frown take the place of the smile on Tarrants face. She wished he knew how much she wanted to stay! She didn't want to return to "Aboveland"! The world where everyone has to be "proper"! But this world, nothing had to be proper or make any sense! It was mad, how she liked it.

Regretfully she lifted the vile of the Jabberwocky blood to her lips.

Oh how Tarrant wished he could knock the vile from her hand and beg her to stay! For surely if she left he'd completely lose his head! But he didn't, he watched as she drank the last drop of the blood.

"Be back before you know it!" She said trying to smile.

"You won't remember me..." He said looking down.

"I will! How could I forget?" Tho she knew she would forget all of Wonderland the moment she got back. Like she did the first time.

"Hatter, Why is a raven like a writing desk?" She said trying to lighten the moment.

He smiled faintly.

"I haven't the slightest idea..." He leaned in and gave her one last kiss and whispered

"Fairfarren Alice..."

The next thing Alice knew she was back.

Tarrant looked at the spot Alice stood just moments ago, the vile she was holding now smashed on the ground.

"Tarrant..." She queen said coming over and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She remembers..." She said taking his hand in both of hers and slipping something into it.

She turned away and walked to her horse.

"Goodbye Tarrant" She said giving him a sad but happy smile as she rode away.

He opened his hand and looked at what lay in it, a vile of blood...Jabberwocky blood.

He smiled that huge signature smile.

"Good lord what happen to you?" Lord Ascot asked looking at her horrible appearance.

"I...I fell down a hole and hit my head..." She lied.

"I'm sorry Hamish, but I can't marry you...your not the right man for me." She said walking to her sister

"I love you Margaret, but this is my life, I know what to do with it..." She leaned over and whispered something in her sisters ear

"What!" Margaret gasped and looked at her husband.

"I'm not confused anymore, Lowell" She said glaring at him.

"There is no prince, please talk to someone about these illusions!" She said kindly to her aunt.

"I happen to love Rabbits, especially white ones...in waistcoats" She walked over to her mother.

"Don't worry mother...I'll find something useful to do in my life!" She said to her mother.

"You've left me out" Lord Ascot said.

"No I haven't Sir, We have business to discuss!"

"Shall we speak in my office?"

"Oh, And one more thing" She said turning and slightly pulling up her dress doing a shorter, possible version of the Futterwacken.

A couple of weeks passed and Alice a boarded a ship, On her way to China to help the the trading company.

She waved happily goodbye to her friends and family.

She turned and walked to the rail of the ship, watching as the ship began to move along the waves, she began to think of Wonderland, she had most certainly not forgotten it! She still planned to return one day, likely after she came back from the long journey to China. She was so deep in thought that she failed to notice a man walking over to her. He was pale, wore a brown, slightly beat up suit, a polka dot bow tie (which certainly did not match his clothes) mismatched socks and a one of a kind top hat with a pink ribbon tied around it and pins sticking in it.

"Have you any idea," He said to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Why a raven is like a writing desk?" He said smiling down at her.

Alice was startled by this but quickly recognized who it was, Tarrant Hightopp. But wearing a nicer more newer suit. Yet not as pale as he was in Underland and his hair was more neat.

"I haven't the slightest idea" She smiled at him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her..._Her, _

_His Alice. _

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
Got a lovely little lamp  
Inside my brain_

_I've got you and me,  
That's a family  
Let's sail the seven seas  
and see what we see_

_'Cause life is silly  
if you see like me  
So please  
__Don't take life so seriously!_

_I've got you and me,  
that's a family  
__Let's sail the seven seas  
And see what we_

_Ahhh...  
Ahhh...  
Ahhh...  
Ahahahah...  
Ahahahah..._

_Because life is so hard to explain  
I've got chemicals swirls  
In my brain_

_I've got you and me  
That's a family  
Let's sail the seven seas  
And see what we see_

_'Cause life is silly  
If you see like me  
So let's play pretend  
And make believe_

_I've got you and me,  
That's a family  
Let's sail the seven seas  
And see what we_

_'Cause life is just a melody  
So why don't all the pissy people  
Go ahead and sing it with me  
Everybody sing it with me_

_Life is just a melody  
So why don't all the pissy people  
Go ahead and sing it with me  
ahh..._

_The End_

* * *

And then they lived happily ever after! until I make another story that is...Haha, Anyway, I wouldn't have added in the FULL ending and made it so long but I felt without the other parts it wouldn't be as good. Actually, I got this idea from a comment on YouTube! weird huh? Someone said something like "A more normal looking Tarrant should have been on the ship at the end!" So yeah. Thanks to them cause they inspired me to write this! forgot what video or what their username was...or else i'd credit them somehow...oh well. (It'd be funny if they read this, haha...if they (you) do leave a review telling me!)

Note: Song is Sea What We Sea by Never Shout Never (From The Almost Alice Deluxe CD) - I thought it fit in with the ending, because of the ship and stuff.

PS: This is totally off subject but what is the proper name for AlicexTarrant anyway? I've heard: AlicexTarrant, Talice, Halice, AlicexHatter, etc. (I like AlicexTarrant and Talice since their are like 2 other Alice In Wonderland/through the looking glass movies)

OH! and Happy Valentines day to you all! :)


End file.
